Zom-B Fugitive
Zom-B Fugitive is the eleveth installment in the Zom-B series. Background After learning the dark secrets hidden in Mr. Dowling's twisted mind, B is on the run. She escapes the clown's clutches and weaves her way through London's abandoned Underground, only to find that Mr. Dowling has laid siege to the Angels' base in County Hall. And when B learns of the history between Mr. Dowling and someone she trusted, she realizes that she can't rely on anyone--B, and B alone, is the only one who can save humanity. Story B makes her way slowly to the vial of Schlesinger-10, due to her injuries, after she gets it, she stores it inside her broken and tattered body. She makes a dummy trail before going into a sewer tunnel, there two mutants find her, she struggles but is overpowered by them. As they prepare to execute her, Holy Moly comes in and kills the pair. He then calls out his own name and tells her he can lead her away and that none of the babies would tell Dowling were she is for they don’t want mummy and daddy killing each other. She makes it to the train tracks and after skipping several stations she climbs up the Embankment station where she spots zombie Sister Clare. She makes it out of the station and notices that the special lenses in her eyes make the daylight dimmer. They head for County Hall and while pointing at it from afar she notices it is under siege, the zombies, mutants and babies are attacking and the good guys are close to losing, she has nowhere to go. She watches the Rvitaliseds being killed or killing themselves, unable to help them. She then sends Holy Moly away with her last will and testament before returning towards the station. Thinking about death she decides to go her old apartment in order to die there. She comes past the HMS Belfast and is spotted by the people on board who come towards her, she prepares to fight her final fight but it turns out to be the twins Awnya and Cian. They tell her that Oystein send angels to all places she might go and that when they learned that the clown had her they moved to a new base, they knew an attack on County Hall might come so they left a group of angels behind to make it believable that they were still in operation there. They take her to Truman Brewery were she will rest while they bring Dr Oystein to her. She goes through the folders and files there and learns about all the planning that went into the apocalypse, those who planned it were numerous and devious. Soldiers, politicians, scientists, engineers, media moguls. The files show how the virus was replicated, how the global release was coordinated alongside with the crippling of communication lines. Corrupt people were bribed, those who couldn’t be bribed were discredited or assassinated. She finds out Dowling is behind it all, the Board and all those that sought to benefit from the apocalypse. He met presidents, generals and religious figures. Pushing them all in the direction of the apocalypse, only the Dowling, who did this isn’t the clown, it is the doc. Dr. Oystein Dowling. Just as she is thinking about the enormity of the truth that the friendly doc was behind it all, he shows up in the flesh. He injects her neck, arms and legs with groove tube fluid to get her going for now. He flesh tingles as energy comes back into her body, she asks the doctors last name and says they should play a Rumpelstiltskin like game. Before she can get to her third guess he admits he is Oystein Dowling and that the files are true, she attacks him and he doesn’t fight her back in the slightest. She doesn’t want to pass judgment so she runs up the stairs then to the roof and away from Oystein and the Angels. She can’t kill him and doesn’t want to be sweet talked by him into accepting it might have been necessary. She hears Angels coming and decides not to hide from them, she plans to outwit them instead. She then starts trailing a female zombie, using her as cover. Shane, Clay and Ashtat however find and confront her. He asks them to give her five minutes and then she can explain it all, but they tell her she is cornered by the four of them. Barnes then appears behind her with a taser pointed at her head. She tells Barnes that Oystein is worse than the Board, Barnes then fires his taser at Shane instead of at her. He then shoots Carl, Ashtat tries to run away but is shot as well. She asks why he came back and believes her, he explains her came back because of her, she fought for the children even though she didn’t know them, he also knew that Oystein was lying to the angels when he said, she lost her head for the twins reported that she was fine mentally. She allows him to come with her after learning this. Barnes takes the lead while mimicking a zombie and takes her to one of his old bases. She tells him what became of Coley and he tells her how when he reached the island his son was on, his body what was left of it was hanging from the battlements, he cut them loose and buried them. He gives her some brains he kept on hand to bait zombies with and she swallows it, but since her stomach is gone she must find another way to get nutrients from them. She mashes them into a paste in her mouth and hands and rubs it where he stomach used to be and she feels herself absorbing the nutrients from them. She tells Barnes all she knows about Oystein and that she assumes that he wants to release Schlesinger-10, for Mr. Dowling just wants the chaos of the living vs. the death while Owl man is harder to pin down. She tells him Clements-13 might not even be real, just something to tell the angels. He wonders why Oystein would want her, she is about to tell him about her marriage but she then questions his motives wondering if he is friend of foe and changes the topic to food. He knows she is suspicious of her and tells her she can leave anytime she likes, even tie him up, but she must make a decision. Trust him or leave. He tells her he didn’t want to go on after losing his son but he decided to make her, his foster daughter and live on to help her. She then tells him about her father and that he will do as his replacement, she decides to trust him and ask if he can help fix her. He can they plan to do this the next day and then she wants to go to New Kirkham. Barnes goes to sleep and B watches over him not wanting to move for he is a light sleeper who wakes easily. She is glad she has found a new friend and smiles, but then she hears a sniffing sound. She shouts for Barnes who starts to ask what it is and she realizes it must be Sakarias, Owl man’s dog. Barnes tells her to go, she goes to the balcony to make for the getaway boat but Rage is one it and waves at her. She wants Barnes to get out of there but he refuses so she comes forward to provide cover for him. So he can blow them away from behind her. Owl then tells her to kill Barnes and she stabs Barnes in the head with her knife, she reaches for him but he dies in her arms. Owl man and Sakarias enter the bar and Owl man tells her she forgot he could control her. He then tells her it is time for the endgame, then Dr. Oystein enters. And reveals that Owl man is his nephew. He then tells her they need to talk. Table of Chapters Table of Characters Editions Trivia See Also References Navigation Category:The Zom-B Series Books